Ash's Pokemon World Adventures
by SSJ2 PikaFlash
Summary: This is not like that fanfic called 'Ash's fantastic directions' or so its called. This fanfic is a parody of any kinds of documentary of the Pokemon World, where Ash is attempting to be the host and rides Misty's bike at the same time.
1. Episode 1

Ash's Pokemon World Adventures: Episode 1  
  
By PikaFlash and Storm Da Elite.  
  
Disclaimer: All characters, ideas, cast and stuffs belong to their respective owners.  
  
A/N: This is what I call Ash's take on his own docoumentary in the Pokemon World.  
  
*  
  
Ash was standing in front of a camera.  
  
"Welcome to Ash's Adventures, where I, Ash Ketchum, show you what's its like in the areas   
where wild Pokemon roam. I'm also going to show you how to survive when you get lost. For   
today's episode, my job is to head towards Mt. Moon in order to watch the annual Moon Stone   
festival."  
  
*  
  
Ash is seen in the camera standing outside his house.  
  
"Firstly, before you go on a journey, you need to prepare supplies and medicines. For   
this trip, I'm also riding a bike as its small, portable and I can ride many places with   
this." Ash turned towards his house and yelled, "Hey, Misty, I'm borrowing your bike again!"  
  
Ash rides off with Misty running out of the house.  
  
"ASH! COME BACK HERE!"  
  
Ash was riding the bike.  
  
"Its very easy for me to avoid Misty with this bike. Ahhh!"  
  
Ash's bike tripped over a rock which sent Ash flying into the bushes.  
  
*  
  
Ash was sitting on the ground next to his bike which is trapped in rocks.  
  
"In a case like this, I would need some rope, a rock and a cliff."  
  
Ash tied the rope to the bike and a nearby rock.  
  
"And we toss the rock over the cliff."  
  
Ash tossed the rock over the cliff with many ledges, as the bike was pulled out successfully.   
  
"WA! Come back here. My supplies are in there!"  
  
Ash ran after the bike as the bike was still being pulled by the rock on the other end of the   
rope. Just as the bike was about to go over the edge, Ash caught the bike.  
  
"A few more seconds and I'll be killed."  
  
Cracking was heard.   
  
"What was that?"  
  
The part of the cliff Ash was on started to break.  
  
"Wa!"  
  
Ash and his bike started falling off the cliff.  
  
*We'll be back with more of Ash's Pokemon World Adventures*  
  
Ad for The North Wing:  
  
A picture of Goku's house is seen.  
  
Narrator: On the season return of the North Wing. Big Head Vegetable plans on giving out his   
opinions on illegal aliens in Mexico.  
  
Vegeta was walking in a press confrence.  
  
*Vegeta: It is not my problem. Just send them back to where they came from.*  
  
Narrator: Congressman Kai is satasfied with the removal of former Senator Sakura.  
  
Sakura with some reporters.  
  
*Sakura: I will stand down for a while for a small vacation.*  
  
Narrator: And President Sun Goko goes off to celebrate his victory over lunch with President   
Ken Ichijouji of the Digi-World.  
  
*Goku: That's my cue to leave.*  
  
Narrator: The North Wing, it is the best they could do.  
  
*Back to Ash's Pokemon World Adventures*  
  
It was nighttime as Ash was sitting next to his bicycle next to a campfire.  
  
"Being in the wilderness tends to make you feel like you can get lost the next day, but   
in truth, its your instinct running."  
  
Ash faced another direction.   
  
"I sense a Clow Card. Keep quiet."  
  
Ash sneaked towards some bushes and he pounced on a small yellow animal.  
  
"My mistake. It's Sakura's friend, Kero."  
  
Ash looks at Kero.  
  
"Sorry, I thought I sensed a Clow Card."  
  
"Maybe, you could tell me where to go? I'm looking for Sakura's house." asked Kero.  
  
*  
  
The next day, Ash was on his bike riding near the outskirts of Viridian City.  
  
"I find it weird, I mean, it takes barely a day to reach here. Stupid rock."  
  
Ash rode off on his bike.  
  
*  
  
Ash was in Viridian Forest.  
  
"Right here is the exact middle of Viridian Forest. Deep and has wild Pokemon in it."  
  
Ash walked towards a tree.  
  
"This is a classic way of getting a fruit from a tree. Hiya!"  
  
Ash kicked the tree and he was suddenly hit on the head by a large berry.  
  
"That hurt."  
  
Ash landed onto the floor.  
  
*  
  
Ash was sitting on a rock.  
  
"Its important to have a PokeGear with you at all times as they can help you communicate with   
Civilisation, listen to radio and watch TV."  
  
Ash switches on his PokeGear.  
  
Misty's voice yells out, "About time you switched that thing on! Give me back my bike, Ash   
Ketchum!"  
  
Ash switches off the PokeGear.  
  
"Also, PokeGears also are used in Emergency situations when you get lost as they have a GPS   
which can mark your location."  
  
Ash looks at his map.  
  
"And I'm at...Mt. Silver? How did I get there from Viridian Forest?"  
  
A wild Rapidash ran by.  
  
"I wanna catch that!"  
  
Ash took out his bike and rode off, chasing the wild Rapidash.  
  
*We'll be back with more of Ash's Pokemon World Adventures*  
  
Want to read this new book? Its called, "How to bend over and accomidate people", by the   
author of "Harry Potter and the Mystery of the Sticky Cricket Bat" by P. K. Chewling.   
Comments by the newspapers:  
  
Get a life. - Tai Live  
  
Did anyone get the number of that car? - Draco Macflap  
  
Get rid of this Cricket bat!!- Parry Hotter.  
  
Is this Chess? - Won Reasly  
  
Has the author gone mad? - Germionie Hranger  
  
Can de Ministry of Magik bann books like dese? - Dogfarts  
  
*Back to Ash's Pokemon World Adventures*  
  
Ash was sitting near a waterfall wearing his boxers.  
  
"The water below may be full of dangerous water Pokemon, but its also a good place to get   
drinking water and swim. Watch."  
  
Ash was running towards the edge of a cliff and jumped off, landed with a thump. Then the   
camera looked below to see Ash on a ledge holding on to his cramped left leg.  
  
"Owww, my leg."  
  
*  
  
Ash was sitting on his bike.  
  
"Bikes too have their own PokeGear to communicate in emergencies when your other PokeGear   
runs out of power."  
  
Suddenly, the PokeGear spoke out. "Most PokeGears are solar powered."  
  
"What? Solar powered? Why didn't you say so?"  
  
"You never asked." The PokeGear commented.  
  
*  
  
Ash was in Pewter City Park with Brock and his family kicking a soccer ball.  
  
"Here I am in Pewter City Park, where I am here meeting my friend, Brock and his family."  
  
The soccer ball flew from the background and hits Ash on the head.  
  
"Ow!"  
  
Brock walks to Ash and said, "Sorry. It was an accident."  
  
*  
  
Ash was riding his bike down a road when he sees a car next to a power line.  
  
"Any problem there?"  
  
The driver yelled out, "Yeah! My car has a problem with its battery."  
  
"Ok, kids. Don't ever do this at home. Call someone like a mechanic who knows about cars to   
do this. But I can do this. Hey, driver, can you lend me those wire clips?"  
  
The driver handed Ash 2 wire clips.  
  
"Now, all I have to is to put these wires together by clombing up to the power line."  
  
Ash open a power box on the power pole and put the wires on to some wires connected to the   
powerline and Ash started to get electricuted.  
  
"WAAA!"  
  
Ash landed onto the road as if he was climbing on the Jurassic Park fence.  
  
"Power restored."  
  
*  
  
Ash was under a bucket tied to a tree branch.  
  
Ash: I decide to take a quick clean, so this is what I call a makeshift shower.  
  
Ash pulls the bucket too hard, which landed on his head.  
  
*  
  
Ash was riding his bike towards Mt. Moon.  
  
"Well, this is all for this episode of Ash's all Pokemon World Adventures. Next time,   
I'll be taking a few kids a trip between Mt. Moon and Vermillion City. So, keep reading."  
  
Ash crashed his bike into a tree.  
  
* 


	2. Episode 2

Ash's Pokemon World Adventures: Episode 2  
  
By PikaFlash and Storm Da Elite.  
  
Disclaimer: All characters, ideas, cast and stuffs belong to their respective owners.  
  
A/N: This is what I call Ash's take on his own docoumentary in the Pokemon World.  
  
*  
  
Ash is seen in camera with Chikorita, Cyndaquill and Totodile on screen in the early morning.  
  
"Welcome to Ash's Adventures. I'm Ash Ketchum. Right now, I'm at the Moon Stone festival   
at Mt. Moon where I am here with 3 Pokemon who are going with me on a trip to Vermillion."  
  
Ash faces the three Pokemon in the background and turns back to the camera.  
  
"Anyway, lets take a look at the festival from up here."  
  
Ash walks to a balcony only to see a misty background.  
  
"I wonder when will the mist clear up."  
  
*  
  
An hour later, Ash was still standing next to the balcony while looking at the misty   
background.  
  
"Nope. Haven't cleared yet."  
  
*  
  
Ash was on his bike with Chikorita, Cyndaquill and Totodile in the basket in front.  
  
"While travelling with Pokemon, you have got to be a tour guide to them. Hey, isn't that the   
Mt. Moon Pokemon Center?"  
  
Ash pointed out to the Pokemon center right next to him while the bike is still being chained   
to the Bike stand.  
  
*  
  
Ash was facing the camera while leaning on a railing with the misty background.  
  
"Has the mist cleared yet?"  
  
*  
  
Ash was in the middle of a forest holding a Red PokeDex.  
  
"This PokeDex is useful as they tell you what Pokemon you see and it has an emergency button   
to call for help while you're lost in a forest."  
  
Ash looked at his PokeDex.  
  
"Chikorita."  
  
Suddenly, Officer Jenny appeared while riding her motorbike.  
  
"Sorry, Officer Jenny. My Chikorita took my PokeDex while I wasn't looking."  
  
*We'll be back with more of Ash's Pokemon World Adventures*  
  
*The Glass House: Ash, Tai and Sakura: Exposed*  
  
Sakura: All of us get along with each other.  
  
~  
  
Ash was writing "Sakura is a Bi" on the white board until he saw Sakura outside the meeting   
room, Ash quickly rubbed off the words.  
  
~  
  
Ash: I mean, we really do get along with each other.  
  
~  
  
Ash: That really got into Sakura's red van!  
  
Sakura ran in and whacked Ash with a red frying pan from behind.  
  
Ash: Ow.  
  
~  
  
Sakura: We really are trying to be acceptible to the humor standards they set.  
  
~  
  
*Burp!*  
  
Sakura was next to a mike with Tai.  
  
Tai: Sakura!  
  
The Glass House: Who are they trying to kid?  
  
~  
  
Tai was still laughing when he stopped with Sakura angrilly staring at him.  
  
*Back to Ash's Pokemon World Adventures*  
  
Ash was holding a basket of apples with Chikorita following Ash.  
  
"This is kinda like a small traditional game for the Moon Stone Festival. Its call 'Knocking   
of the Apple'."  
  
Ash placed down the basket.  
  
"Chikorita will knock the apple away with her Vine Whip."  
  
Ash turn his back at the camera and placed an apple on his head.  
  
"Do it, Chikorita!"  
  
Chikorita did a Vine Whip but it missed the apple.  
  
"Chikorita..."  
  
Chikorita looked down in shame as Ash fell backwards onto the floor with a long red mark on   
his face.  
  
*  
  
Ash place some empty cans on a tree stump.  
  
"Cyndaquill, Chikorita, Tododile. I need you to hit the cans at the same time with your   
attacks."  
  
The Pokemon stood at the stump as the camera follows Ash walking to a chair and a table with   
a kettle.  
  
"I'm confident that these kids will be perfect in the wild if they get lost."  
  
A Razor Leaf knocks over the kettle.  
  
"Chikorita!"  
  
Ash stood up and walks off to Chikorita.  
  
"No, Chikorita, don't aim your attack this way!"  
  
Ash dodged a Razor Leaf.  
  
*  
  
Ash is sitting in the outskirts of Cerulean City.  
  
"Cerulean City, a beautiful place with its nice blue background and color."  
  
The cardboard background fell onto the ground revealing a misty background of Cerulean City   
with Chikorita standing on the fallen background.  
  
"I don't understand it. Unless, Chikorita..."  
  
Ash angrilly looked at Chikorita.  
  
*  
  
Ash, Chikorita, Cyndaquill and Totodile were in a classroom in Cerulean Elementary School n  
ext to a teacher.  
  
The teacher spoke out, "Alright, now we welcome, Mr. Ash Ketchum to the class!"  
  
Ash stood in front of the class.  
  
"Hi Kids, you might know me from my docoumentary, Ash's Pokemon World Adventures."  
  
The kids looked at each other, confused.  
  
*The answer you might expect is yes.*  
  
"Ok, surviving the wild is like the survival of the fittest. Let me show you."  
  
Ash stood on a chair and tried to pull down a screen, but the chair got unstable and Ash fell   
off the chair, out of the camera's sight.  
  
*We'll be back with more of Ash's Pokemon World Adventures*  
  
Ash was sitting next to Misty in a Stadium watching a Pokemon Match holding the new King   
Mallet Burger...  
  
Ash: You know what? You're not the King, I am, whoever has the King Mallet Burger has the   
power of one...I AM THE KING!!!! (To Misty)You're nothing...*Gets elbowed in the face by   
Misty*  
  
Misty(Taking the burger and eating it): Now let's see who is the king...  
  
*Back to Ash's Pokemon World Adventures*  
  
Ash and his Pokemon has reached Melenie's Pokemon Spa, where Pokemon gets to be rest.  
  
"This is where I first met Bulbasaur. He used to protect this "village" but he's still   
as arrogant as ever."  
  
Ash stopped his bike and sat next to the river.  
  
"Its useful to keep this a secret as it is for Pokemon only."  
  
Ash turned around to see Chikorita walking towards the hut.  
  
"Chikorita!"  
  
Ash got up and was about to chase Chikorita when he tripped over a rock, broke through a tree   
branch and landed into the water.  
  
*  
  
Ash was sitting at a rock.  
  
"This is what my friends and I call Charmander's rock. Its the place where I first met   
Charmander, who is now Charizard. The point is that it is also a resting spot for Spearows   
in dry weather."  
  
Suddenly lightning strucked Ash, leaving a blackened Ash coughing out smoke. Then it   
started to rain.  
  
*  
  
Ash was sitting at a campfire with Chikorita, Cyndaquill and Totodile with the Squirtle   
Squad.  
  
"The point of this is to meet up with old friends, like the Squirtle Squad, a trained group   
of firefighters who can stop fires better than before! All they just need are sunglasses.   
Like this."  
  
Ash put on a pair of sunglasses.  
  
"Don't I look cool? WAAAA!!! Something's burning!"  
  
Ash didn't notice that he stood onto the campfire. And the Squirtle squad shot watergun on   
Ash's leg.  
  
"Thanks, Squirtles."  
  
*  
  
A completely tired Ash was slowly riding his bike into Vermillion City with Chikorita,   
Cyndaquill and Totodile in the basket, when Ash went into a complete stop.  
  
"Alright, kids, ride's over."  
  
The Pokemon jumped off the bike and Ash faced the camera.  
  
"Now that I have reached Vermillion City, all I have to find is Misty and I can get a rest   
before my next trip."  
  
Misty walked up to Ash and said, "So, Ash, how did the trip with the Pokemon went?"  
  
Ash fainted right into Misty's arms, surprising Misty. "Ash!"  
  
*  
  
Ash was resting in the Pokemon Centre on one of the chairs.  
  
"Next time, I'll be heading to Celadon via Saffron to check out on the new stuffs at the   
Pokemon Mart there and pay a visit to Erika. Well, see ya!"  
  
Misty runs in and handed Ash a bill.  
  
"What's this?"  
  
"Since you've used my bike, you should pay for the repairs on my bike." Misty said.  
  
"That's right. But I'm still borrowing it."  
  
Misty grabs her mallet and whacks Ash in the head.  
  
* 


	3. Episode 3

Ash's Pokemon World Adventures: Episode 3  
  
By PikaFlash and Storm Da Elite.  
  
Disclaimer: All characters, ideas, cast and stuffs belong to their respective owners.  
  
A/N: This is what I call Ash's take on his own docoumentary in the Pokemon World.  
  
*  
  
Ash was on the camera standing on a mould of dirt with one foot on a shovel..  
  
"Welcome to Ash's Adventures, where I, Ash Ketchum..."   
  
The shovel fell down.  
  
"Oops, I will show you how to do a do-it-yourself advice when you're in the wilderness."  
  
Ash quickly picks up the shovel.  
  
*  
  
Ash was in a forest.  
  
"Hi, I'm in the forest between Saffron and Celadon where I'm asking an expert on the Plant   
Pokemon and what kind of food they like for you to catch them.  
  
Ash walks to a purple haired woman.  
  
"This is Erika, the Celadon Gym leader who is also a plant lover."  
  
Erika stood up.  
  
"So, Erika, what kind of food do Plant Pokemon like to eat?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean what kind of food do they like? I mean it is useful when capturing the Plant Pokemon."  
  
"Ash, Plant Pokemon don't usually to eat. They can provide their own food, but at times they   
would eat something off the soil."  
  
"I see, and Erika, my PokeGear has a message asking if you want a date with Brock tonight."  
  
Ash looks at his Pokegear then at Erika.  
  
"Hey, how does he know that I'm filming with you?"  
  
*  
  
Ash was sitting at his bike under the shade of a large building pressing a few buttons on   
his PokeGear.  
  
"Right now, I'm in an area where PokeGears are out of reach because of the tall buildings but   
I can contact the nearest Pokemon Center for their location."  
  
Ash presses a button.  
  
"Calling Nurse Joy, I repeat, calling Nurse Joy! I need to know the location of your Pokemon   
Centre. I am lost in Celadon City."  
  
"I can't hear you!"  
  
"This is Ash Ketchum, here, calling Nurse Joy!"  
  
A fuzz was heard as a reply.  
  
"Say that again?! I missed that part."  
  
"Can you repeat that, please?!"  
  
"Say that first part I missed."  
  
*  
  
Ash looks at the front wheel of his bike under a tree.  
  
"I'm back in the wilderness away from civilisation, where I'm over here repairing the front   
wheel of my bike. Because if I don't fix it, Misty will crush me in a PokeBall."  
  
Ash bends down to the front wheel fo the bike.  
  
"This is becoming one big headache."  
  
A tree branch landed on his head.  
  
*  
  
Ash has dug a hole and placed a large hand in the hole.  
  
"The main point of this trap is not to hurt the Pokemon, but to get a grip on the Pokemon   
so that they won't easily run away."  
  
Ash covers the trap with some soil and Ash stamps on the soil.  
  
"There, pretty as a picture."  
  
The hand suddenly bust out o the ground and catches Ash's leg.  
  
"WA! Let it go! Let it go! Let it go!"  
  
*  
  
Ash was riding his bike with the camera following him.  
  
"I'm heading to Fushia City for an exhibition on Nomads and their Pokemon."  
  
Ash was riding on a path that was like a path of an Ekans.  
  
"This is Ekans' road, a path which is like the way an Ekans move. Its the only safe path as   
the long grass around will make it difficult for a bike to go straight through, which triples   
the time it takes than going straight, in turn, you could reach from one end to another in   
a day, adding to the fact that you had to open some gates to a few Tauros ranches.  
  
Ash was riding his bike until he crashes into a gate.  
  
"Hopefully, the Tauros won't notice and won't come out this way."  
  
A large rumbling is heard.  
  
"I'm finished."  
  
Ash quickly rides away as a distance behind Ash was a herd of Tauros.  
  
*We'll be back with more of Ash's Pokemon World Adventures*  
  
Ash was sitting next to Misty in a Stadium watching a Pokemon Match holding the new King   
Mallet Burger.  
  
Ash: You know what? You're not the King, I am, whoever has the King Mallet Burger has the   
power of one, I AM THE KING!!!! (To Misty)You're nothing.  
  
Then a Caption shows, "This is how the sweet, gentle and kind Misty aquires the KING MALLET   
Burger from Ash."  
  
Misty(Taking the burger and eating it): Now let's see who is the king.  
  
*Back to Ash's Pokemon World Adventures*  
  
A few bikes were parked outside the Pokemon Center as Ash rides to the parking lot.  
  
"Welcome back, I'm Ash Ketchum. I'm here at the local Pokemon center where I am going to meet   
some trainers who are great Tauros Herders, like me."  
  
Ash parks his bike perpendicular to the bikes and knocks into a bin, in turn, tipped over   
another bike in front of the bin which tipped over a few other bikes that in turn became a   
domino effect to the rest of the bikes parked outside the center.  
  
Ash was in a Pokemon Center with a few Pokemon trainers.  
  
"I'm here with a few Pokemon Trainers in a Pokemon Center."  
  
Ash faces the other trainers.  
  
"So, any new jokes guy?"  
  
The trainers started laughing.  
  
"Nope, no new jokes, Ash."  
  
"I see. How about the Tauros on the range?"  
  
The trainers started laughing again.  
  
"They're fine, Ash."  
  
"So, how about us going to get us some wild ones?"  
  
The trainers started laughing again.  
  
"Sure thing, Ash."  
  
"Lets us go get some wild Tauros!"  
  
The trainers laughed again.  
  
"Is it ok if you guys stop laughing when I say something?"  
  
The trainers laughed.  
  
*  
  
Ash and the trainers were driving specially designed jeeps which were covered with padding.  
  
"These veicles are specially designed to knock down a few Tauros without hurting them badly,   
and also to cut off some Tauros from the main mob."  
  
Ash cuts through a wild herd and knocks over a Tauros.  
  
"Got one."  
  
Ash gets out of his jeep to check the front, only to see no Tauros.  
  
"Where is it?"  
  
Ash looks back at his jeep to see the Tauros under the jeep, completely knocked out.  
  
"Ohhh, s...Digimon poop! If I send Professor Oak an unconsious Tauros, he's bound to eat him.   
I better catch another one."  
  
Ash runs back to his jeep.  
  
*  
  
Ash and a couple trainer were tying a strong Tauros down as one trainer ties the Tauros' legs   
together and walks to a fire.  
  
"Usually, I would be tagging my Tauros to say that he's mine, but because of the fact that the   
tags could lead to infection of the ear or get caught into a branch, I would try branding this   
Tauros I caught."   
  
As the two trainers were leaving, Ash takes out a hot piece of metal from the fire.  
  
"This is what the old fashioned Tauros trainers call branding. Its a form of identification   
where a trainer could reconise his Tauros with his own brand when it gets lost or stolen."  
  
Ash puts the brander on the Tauros for a few seconds.  
  
"And this is one of the ways I'm trying out to see the pros and cons of both branding and   
tagging."  
  
Ash takes out the brander.  
  
"And this is what I call an experiment."  
  
Ash faces the camera as he did not notice that the brand has placed the Tauros on fire.  
  
*  
  
5 minutes later, Ash was leaning on a fence calling someone on his PokeGear.  
  
"Hello, Professor Oak? Would you like to have Roast Tauros for dinner tonight? My treat."  
  
*We'll be back with more of Ash's Pokemon World Adventures*  
  
*The Kero-Beros Show: My girlfriend bugs me.*  
  
Kero was with the auidence as Ash was on a chair on the stage.  
  
Kero: Ash, you say that Misty bugs you, right?  
  
Ash: That's right.  
  
Kero: And now, lets send in the cause of Ash's misery, Misty Waters!  
  
The auidence cheered as Misty enters the studio.  
  
Ash: Oh what ^!#$?!  
  
Misty hits Ash with a chair.  
  
*The Kero-Bero's show is coming*  
  
The stage crew and sercurity are seen holding Misty and Ash back away from each other as   
Kero holds the microphone.  
  
Kero: They why were they destined to be together?  
  
*Back to Ash's Pokemon World Adventures*  
  
Ash was riding his bike over many grassy patches and started smelling something funny and stops   
the bike.  
  
"Well, it looks like the bike has caught some grass and it smells like a fire could start."  
  
Ash looks at the bike.  
  
"Just to be safe, I would need to take out my fire extinguisher, Totodile!"  
  
As Ash grips Totodile's Pokeball, it was stuck onto Ash's belt.  
  
"Aw come on, I want my Pokeball!"  
  
Ash was pulling the Pokeball when he trips over a rock and falls into a river.  
  
*  
  
Ash gets out of the water.  
  
"Well, anyway folks, I hope you have learned to be able to survive in the wilderness Pokemon   
World and learn the tricks of the trade with identifying your Tauros. Stay turned for more of   
Ash's all Pokemon World Adventures. See ya!"  
  
A mike falls from the side and hits Ash on the head.  
  
* 


End file.
